This invention relates to a postprocessing system of an image formation system for performing predetermined postprocessing for paper on which an image is formed in an image formation system such as a copier or a printer.
Generally, an image formation system such as a printer and a postprocessing system such as a staple sorter have their respective cabinet structures separately, which usually are placed side by side and are coupled. In the actual processing operation, paper on which an image is formed in the image formation system is fed via the coupling part into the postprocessing system, which then performs predetermined postprocessing, such as stapling, for the paper as required, then discharges the paper to a tray.
By the way, if the image formation system and the postprocessing system are placed side by side and are coupled as described above and are operated, a paper jam easily occurs in the coupling part of both the systems where paper is passed. Particularly, not only a paper transport passage for passing paper from one system to the other, but also a paper transport passage required when a copy is made to both sides of paper, a paper transport passage for inverting the side of paper, and the like are often built in the coupling part of both the systems, thus a paper jam easily occurs in the coupling part.
However, in the related art, when a paper jam occurs in the coupling part of the image formation system and the postprocessing system, to remove paper, it is necessary to move the postprocessing system and detach the postprocessing system from the image formation system, thereby opening the paper transport passage in the coupling section. Thus, to install the system, it is necessary to reserve an extra space to allow the postprocessing system to be moved to remove the paper causing a paper jam, which will be hereinafter referred to as jammed paper.